Usuario discusión:Layla Hay
HoOla saludos y bienvenida a esta wiki de locos xP weno espero que te sientas cómoda en esta wiki y hables mucho y lo pases bn ^^ si tienes duda pregunta en el chat todos te ayudaremos a que te instales y todo eso :P aqui te dejo un regalito de biemvenida se llama thanesis es una quimera que yo hice ^^ dale mucho cariño y amor es muy mimosa y traviesa xP : Archivo:Thanesis.pngmi amiga pokemon, es hembra y siempre esta feliç :) Bienvenida!!! Oyue, tu eres el usuario Sagradaophanimon? Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:51 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Si!! Hi Layla!! Te heche de menos! PD:te regalo esto Archivo:Byrat.pngmi amiga, pokemon, hembra, y siempre sonrie :) Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngHola!! Archivo:Skitty_NB.gif 20:05 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Wikiamigos Quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.gif 22:44 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Kiero ser tu novio wikiamigo, Acmcad. Layla Lo siento!!! De bloquee del chat sin querer!! pero ya te desbloquee,por favor perdoname TTwTT Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngHola!! Archivo:Skitty_NB.gif 18:43 23 feb 2012 (UTC) peron layla perdon si te ofendi lo dije de broma vuelve al chat Gran deoxis 16:37 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Enfadada ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Acmcad 13:20 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por Marini, Jmartinez 12:34 12 mar 2012 (UTC) esto.... ahora los tienes que elegir tu misma y ponertelos tu en el perfilPsychic-boss70 14:06 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Wikiamiga :3 jaja pues claro que si!!! ^^ tú ponme a espeon... yo que poke te pongo? :3 Respuestas #El sprite de macro me lo regalo Ale hace mas de un Año #Su pelo es rubio y no se de donde sacas que es negro ademas de que el de ruby es plateado #¿A que viene tanta pregunta? #Algo de lo que no me acuerdo Pokemon658 13:20 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Te pido... Porfavor que me demuestres si no no podreo tomr medidas al caso Pokemon658 17:58 19 mar 2012 (UTC) A ver A ver si entiendes que sin motivo no puedo hacer nada al respecto hola vuevle perdona vuelve perdona era el privado y perdon te lo digo otra vez person vuelve a l chat Gran deoxis 19:01 19 mar 2012 (UTC) esto lo de "Por favor no me mandeis si no estan tachados todos que si no se me acumula" tenias que leertelo pero aun asi te lo are porque los otros no hacen falta pero estate mas atenta Psychic-boss70 16:32 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Aqui tienes Archivo:Ducuac_shiny.png a este y Archivo:Ducuac.gifeste Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif 20:20 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Y tu pichu Archivo:Gizamimi_Pichu.pnges hembra y algo traviesa'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 20:23 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Espera Me lo pensaré. 18:54 19 abr 2012 (UTC) haio :3 Ahora encerio, veo potencial en ti pequeña saltamontes, creo que sere tu sensei desde ahora, solo dime si aceptas o no, y los horarios en que puedas conectarte, tu pais y tu edad, te enseñare a llevarte bien con todo pf, hacer mejores sprites, artworks, vs y cosas asi. :D...ACEPTA SINO QUIERES QUE TORTURE A UD >:D Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 00:47 20 abr 2012 (UTC) ¬¬ No heart No love es Nefertimon 234, es casi administradora y tiene mas derechos que tu ¬¬. Asi que no te piques como tu primo (No te ofendas, ya que que llmarte tu primo es un insultio ¬3¬). Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 18:27 28 abr 2012 (UTC) claro Claro que puedes ser mi wikiamiga :D PD:Te pondre a phionethumb|left NO No quiero pedir disculpas y ya sabía que tu lo viste pero Espe es mi sempai y mejor amiga e hiciste que odiara la vida! >=/ Vileplume (Discusión) 18:20 11 may 2012 (UTC) holap =3 inscribete porfa te gustará http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Hermano_1_%28Pokefan%C3%B3n_Versi%C3%B3n%29_-_Inscripciones --SOLo 12:42 22 may 2012 (UTC) Un pequeño regalo =) Toma, te he mejorado el MM de May Sand. Espero que te guste ;) Archivo:May_sand_mm_mejorado.png las pruebas de tu bloqueo, cielo <3 Archivo:Pruebas_Sólidas_del_Bloqueo_de_Layla_hacia_Rapero.png. También puedes pedirle a un admin que lo bloquee en la wiki, no solo en el chat, bueno te quiero <3 Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif para ti mira, esta es la conversación después de que te fueras, la copie y la pegué en una imagen porque es muy grande, espero que te sirva cielo: Archivo:Conversacion_despues_que_se_fuera_layla.png